A summer in Santorini
by Bee88
Summary: Bridget travels to Santorini, she finds love and friendship, but the demons of her past try to resurface and try to take her down. Once again she finds her self running away from herself - can the Greek boy she falls in love with help her?
1. Chapter 1

--- Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction in English, English is not my mothers tongue, so there might be grammar mistakes! I'm sorry!  
I hope you'll enjoy reading this, please let me know what you think about it! ---

It was the First day of August. It was summer. The sun shone high up in the sky over the Greek island Santorini and the air was hot without the slightest breeze. As Bridget left the airplane she felt overwhelmed by the sudden heat. It had been so cool on the airplane, she had almost regretted only wearing her favorite tight red top and her short sun yellow skirt. Now she was very glad that she had decided against her black long-sleeve jacket. It was so unbelievably hot!

But it wasn't uncomfortable for Bridget. She loved the heat, and the sun and summer itself. It was her favorite season. Though it usually meant she had to spend her time away from her best friends, Tibby, Carmen, and Lena. But this year Lena had wanted to go to Santorini with her to show her her second home and to meet her grandparents. But than she had gotten a scholarship for summer school so she couldn't fly to Santorini with Bee until late August.

But Bridget had decided to still go, she had no other plans for summer and she didn't mind going somewhere on her own. She made friends easily. And who knew, perhaps the island held some hot gorgeous Greek guy who was absolutely worth meeting.

The taxi stopped in front of the newly built youth hostel. The whole house was painted in white, except for the roof, which gleamed in a deep rich blue. It looked stunning.

Bridget grabbed her bag and paid the taxi driver. Then she turned around and in front of her was a fantastic view over the small village and part of the Ocean. The water was so blue it looked fake to her. Not a single cloud was in the sky. Again she felt overwhelmed by the beauty of the island. Her hostel stood on a little hill aside from the village, so she had a wide view over the island. Now she understood why Lena loved being here so much. This place was truly magical. She wished Lena and Carmen and Tibby were standing right next to her so she could share this moment with them.

Finally she turned around and entered the hostel. Soon she found herself in the middle of a small but nice hall with a reception desk in its middle. A dark haired woman sat on a chair and greeted her friendly. "Welcome to the Santorini youth hostel, you must be Bridget Vreeland, is that correct?," she flashed a warm and welcoming smile at her.

Immediately Bridget felt at home.

"Yes, that's right. You have such a beautiful hostel", she beamed at her.

"Oh thank you," the woman looked flattered.

Then she handed Bee the keys to her room. "Yours is number 11, it's on the first floor and you'll share it with a girl from Alabama. Have a nice stay, if you need anything just come here and I'll help you"

"Thank you", Bridget answered and then turned around and headed for the stairs.

When she opened the door the first things she saw were two enormous beds in the middle of the room. One of them was right next to the window and the other one was on the opposite side of the room near the balcony door. On this bed a brown haired girl was sitting and writing something in a notebook. When saw Bridget standing in the door, she got up from her bed.

"Hi I'm Katy", she introduced herself.

"Hey, my name is Bridget but everyone calls me Bee, its nice to meet you", Bridget walked over to Katy and the both shock hands.

"So this bed is mine?", she asked pointing towards the empty bed next to the window.  
"Yeah thats yours," Kathy said.

Bridget set down her bag and stepped out onto the balcony.

From this floor the view was even more breathtaking. "Wow its so beautiful", she said to herself.

"It really is! I love this island. I'm so glad I came here this summer. Hey if you like I can show you around town", Katy said standing right behind her.

Bridget spinned around, "That would be great, you have to show me everything!", immediately she felt full of energy, sitting around wasn't something she enjoyed, she loved being in motion and entering new things at full speed. Thats how she's always been.


	2. Chapter 2

---- I don't know how Bridget's mom killed herself in the TSOTTP series... So i just made something up. But if you know what happened in the books, feel free to tell me and I'll change it. Hope you'll like this chapter.

Kathy had shown her around town after Bridget had unpacked her stuff. Oia, the town they were staying in, was pretty small, but a very beautiful place. Almost all the houses were built into the mountain and were painted in the colors blue and white. There was a little market place, were people sold there fishes and vegetables. Though there were quite a few tourists in town, it was never crowded and Bridget really enjoyed walking through the little alleys and strolling through town with Kathy.  
After they've had dinner at a small Greek restaurant, and Bridget had told her a lot about her 3 best friends, Kathy had gone out dancing. Bee hadn't want to come, she had still felt tired from her jet lag and had decided to go to bed early.

Now she was lying in her bed, it was nearly two in the morning and there was a thunderstorm over the island when Bridget suddenly woke up to.  
She sat up in her bed and looked at her watch. She'd only slept 4 hours so far, but somehow she felt the need to get up and to do something.  
When she switched the light on, she noticed that Kathy hadn't returned yet. Slowly she walked to the balcony and looked out into the night. It was very dark, except for a few flashes which lightened up the sky every few seconds.  
Bee suddenly had to think about her mother, it had been a night like this, there had been a terrible thunderstorm when her mother had left in the middle of the night. She'd never returned.

Two days later a stranger found her dead body in her car, parked on a sidewalk in another town. She'd killed herself with an overdose of sleeping pills.  
Bridget would never forget the moment when her dad had walked towards her, with a dead face, and had told her that the police had found her mom dead.  
A tear was rolling down her cheek.  
Vigorously she shook her head and turned around. She didn't want to think about it now.  
Truth was, she generally avoided thinking about it, she felt like she couldn't deal with the enormous pain. It hurt her so much to think about her mom with the knowledge that she was never going to see her again.  
Bee grabbed her clothes, put them on, and left the hostel.

The rain eased up after a few minutes, but soon Bridget was soaked up anyway. She didn't care. She started running after she'd left the hostel behind her. Running always made her feel better. It helped her to clear her head. For a few minutes she just kept on running, without thinking about something in particular. She didn't allow her mind to go back to that night 4 years ago.

Soon she left the small town behind her, and found herself on a deserted road, which headed along the edge of the island.

After ten more minutes she slowed down and kept on walking up a little hill next to the cliffs. She could see a small bench on top of the hill.

She sat down on it, with her legs pressed against her chest.

Bee looked around the place, a few miles a way she could see the lights of Oia, but the rest of the island was covered in darkness. It was still raining.

She laid her head on her knees and stopped fighting back the tears, which now started rolling down her cheeks without a sound.

**"For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now**

**Gonna look back in vain  
And see you standing there  
When all that remains  
Is an empty chair**

**And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now"**


End file.
